


Musings of a Mailman

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sort of? - Freeform, i love it, y'all i'm so petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Lucy is by far the most attractive and sexy person he delivered mail to, and Natsu is flustered.





	Musings of a Mailman

In all his time as a mailman, Natsu had never been nervous to deliver mail. It was a simple task, really. Just walk up to the mailbox and slip the envelopes or packages in and move on. Problem was, this particular receiver had a habit of appearing before he could leave and starting a conversation with him. Now, Natsu didn't have a problem talking to her, or anybody for honestly, but this woman was just so beautiful that he found himself a bumbling mess when she spoke.

Lucy, as he had come to learn, was probably the most attractive woman he had ever seen. Her bright blonde hair seemed to radiate sunshine, her warm chocolate-brown eyes held so much warmth and affection that he felt safe. Honestly, her whole aura just screamed safe and peaceful. And her body. Natsu blushed just thinking about it, much less seeing it. Her neck was slender, the graceful curve it that transitioned into her perfectly-sized shoulders was his most innocent observation. From her shoulders, which were usually only covered by spaghetti straps much thinner than her bra strap, his eyes would always wander down to her breasts. Her tank tops did very little to hid her full bosom. His palms itched to feel them in his hands. When he finally tore his gaze away from her breasts, always hoping she hadn't noticed his staring, he traveled down her slender waist to her surprisingly wide hips. She had a serious hourglass figure going on, he thought. Not that he minded, of course, her hips were just wide enough to be attractive. He wondered what it would feel like to grab those luscious hips and bring her flush against his own body. Okay! Stop right there, you pervert! She's just a regular citizen that I deliver mail to! You don't even know her!

“Natsu?” Her soft, sing-song voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked back into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, hoping he hadn't starting drooling. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah! Of course!” He winced. His voice seemed to raise a few octaves and came out louder than he intended. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well, you kind of zoned out. I just wondered if there was something going on,” she said, her held tilted to the side slightly.

“Nope! I'm good!” Natsu was flustered. He needed to get out of there soon, like now, before he embarrassed himself even more. “See you tomorrow, Lucy!”

Lucy watched, amused, as her mailman turned and practically ran away from her house. She wasn't going to tell Natsu that she knew just where he was staring when he “zoned out.” It was obvious he was looking all over her body. His black eyes were wide, filled with wonder and attraction. She wouldn't call it lust just yet, but he was definitely on his way there. It wasn't a coincidence that Lucy always wore tight tank tops and form fitting athletic leggings to grab her mail from him. She smiled mischievously as she turned and walked back into her house. Maybe one day, her favorite pink haired, attractive in more ways than one, would gather the courage to ask her on a date. And she really couldn't wait for that day to come, but she would reel in her excitement until he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get a negative review that makes you laugh so hard that you just HAVE to come up with some kind of witty (petty) response? That's what this is. A reviewer left a negative review on my Bixlu story using "mail" instead of "male" and I laughed so hard. My friend suggesting a mailman AU because of that. So this is a petty, passive-aggressive and indirect response? Idk I'm a cunt, so yeah. Although, I did think this was adorable as fuck, so I actually enjoyed this. Anyway!
> 
> Warm regards,  
> TGTW


End file.
